baldis_basics_the_big_trip_fangame_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi
Baldi, AKA Baldi Baldimore, is one of the main characters in Baldi's Basics The Big Trip. Description Baldi is a 3D modeled CGI character that is a bald human figure with long, skinny fingers, pale skin, red lips, and what seems to be a single strand of hair on his head. He wears a green shirt, blue jeans, and light brown shoes. Even though he has no visible ears, Baldi has an excellent hearing ability. Artificial Intelligence (AI) Day 1 (Morning) At the start of the first level, Baldi greets the player at his house next to his car and tells them they need to collect all of the supplies so they can be ready for the trip they are going on with him. After collecting 4 of the 9 objects, Baldi will reward the player with a BSODA and tell them how to use it. When all 9 objects have been collected, Baldi will go into his car, and text will appear telling the player to go into the car with him. When they do, the level is completed and the beginning of level 2 (day 1 afternoon), starts. Day 1 (Afternoon) Baldi tells the player at the start that they need to refill his car because it's almost out of gas and that's why he decided to go to Joe's Gas Station, which has a large supply of gas tanks. After refilling baldi's car using gas tanks around the station, he will tell the player to get back in so they can continue on the trip. Trivia * When Baldi's Waving At The Start Of Level 1, He Partially Waves Again After The First Time, This Is Because Of An Error The Creator Made While Making The Animation * This was fixed for baldi's waving animation in the second level and afterward. * In the first level, Day 1 Morning, Baldi has a 25% chance of wearing a johnster logo shirt after waving. This was a suggestion. * The voice of Baldi in Level 1 was made by JohnsterSpaceProgram, but the voice in Level 2 was ToffeeRecord (until further notice) Audio Gallery Image Files = ;General Btbaldi0000.png|Baldi's Standing Sprite in Level 1. Baldibigtripwavelevel20000.png|Baldi's Standing Sprite In Level 2. Baldiwave weird.gif|Baldi's Waving Animation When He Greets The Player In The First Level. Baldibigtripwavelevel2.gif|Baldi's Waving Animation In The Second Level. The Waving Error Has Been Fixed. Bbtbtoneleveldemobaldititle.png|Baldi's pose on the one level private demo's title screen. ;Title Screens Bbtbtgame.png|Baldi on the title screen for the development version of the game. Oneleveldemotitlefull.png|Baldi on the title screen for the one level private demo. |-|Screenshots = ;Pre-One Level Demo Official Development Images Taken Before The One Level Private Demo Was Released. Dev1.png|Baldi And His Car. Dev2.png|Baldi Greeting The Player In The First Level. Dev3.png|Ditto, but with a more complete player HUD. ;One Level Game Tester Exclusive Demo Official Gameplay Images From The One Level Demo. Baldi's Basics The Big Trip 2 7 2020 9 21 08 PM.png|Baldi giving the player a Bsoda. Baldi's Basics The Big Trip 2 7 2020 9 20 22 PM.png|Baldi looking at the player. Baldi's Basics The Big Trip 2 7 2020 9 20 12 PM.png|Baldi next to his car in the demo. |-|Miscellaneous = Combinedframe.PNG|All of the frames of baldi's level 1 wave animation, combined. Category:Characters